Le dealer
by Haldol
Summary: Tobias Hankel a injecté du Dilaudid à Reid pendant sa captivité. Tobias est mort, mais il est resté quelque chose de lui en Reid : il est demeuré accro à la drogue. Histoire des relations de Reid et de son dealer… et de leurs conséquences. (m/m - slash).
1. Chapter 1

**Le dealer**

**Résumé : **Post-2x15. Tobias Hankel a injecté du Dilaudid à Reid alors qu'il le retenait en captivité. Tobias est mort, mais il est resté quelque chose de lui en Reid : il est demeuré accro à la drogue. Histoire (_amorale_) des relations de Reid et de son dealer, et de leurs conséquences, tant sur la personnalité de Reid (altérée par la prise de drogue), que sur le reste de l'équipe, et notamment sur Hotch, qui sera le pilier de l'histoire. La fic a pour thème la déchéance de Reid, mêlée de jouissance sexuelle, et enfin sa désintoxication. Bref, histoire de la chute et de la résurrection de Spencer Reid.

**Idée centrale :** vous l'avez compris, les drogues et Tobias Hankel m'obsèdent. Ce sont deux facteurs qui me permettent de réaliser des 'expériences' sur le fragile Dr Spencer Reid, tel qu'il était dans les saisons 1 et 2 : tout jeune, inexpérimenté, soumis, hésitant, fragile et vulnérable, surtout depuis l'épisode Tobias Hankel. J'entends avant tout ici exploiter les conséquences de l'addiction sous un autre angle : l'angle de la _**transformation de la personnalité des toxicomanes par l'usage des stupéfiants**_. Les narcotiques _métamorphosent_. On ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'on fait on ose ce qu'on aurait jamais osé avant. On perd totalement le contrôle.

**Personnages principaux**. Fic slash. Le triangle central est constitué de Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner et 'Glen', un personnage de dealer que j'ai créé pour cette histoire, qui porte d'ailleurs son nom. Je veux également explorer des personnages que j'avais pour l'instant épargnés, et qui tout en restant secondaires, serviront mon objectif : principalement Jason Gideon et Haley Hotchner.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu « Huis-clos » ou « Junky », je reposte le **P.S. à propos du « Dilaudid » que Tobias Hankel utilise réellement dans l'épisode 2x15** (_du moins dans la version originale ; en version française, je n'ai pas vérifié_) : l'hydromorphone est un puissant analgésique commercialisé sous le nom de « Dilaudid » (_y compris en France_). Ce narcotique chimique agit sur le cerveau pour augmenter la tolérance à la douleur. Il est parfois utilisé par les drogués comme remplacement de l'héroïne ou de l'opium. Mais il conduit à une très forte dépendance, tant physique que psychologique.

**Date de création : **2009

**XXXXX**

**Chapitre 1**

Reid, assis au bord de la baignoire, écoutait la musique assourdissante venir de la pièce à côté. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement chez qui il était : Peter ? Steve ? Après tout, peu importait. Il y avait du bruit, du monde, de l'alcool et surtout des gens capables de lui vendre ce dont il avait besoin. C'est tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de se rappeler.

L'homme qui l'avait accompagné dans la salle de bain, referma la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure.

Il sortit ensuite de son large sweet-shirt noir trois flacons de Dilaudid. Reid regarda la main pleine de son dealer et hocha la tête.

« Tu connais le tarif, n'est-ce pas ? Mike t'a prévenu ? ».

Reid sortit de sa poche un rouleau de billet qu'il lui tendit. L'homme les recompta et sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Voilà 50 dollars de plus… » ajouta Reid.

« Pour faire quoi ? Tu veux autre chose ? » questionna le dealer. « J'ai un peu d'herbe, si tu veux te détendre… ».

« 50 dollars pour que tu me fasses l'injection ».

Le type haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Jamais un de ses clients ne lui avait fait une telle demande. Au contraire, généralement la clientèle préférait rester seule pour consommer tranquille.

Mais bon… Pourquoi cracher sur de l'argent si facilement gagné ? « Ok… » se contenta-t-il de dire. Il attrapa le billet que Reid lui tendait et le glissa dans sa poche.

Toujours assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Reid tendit son bras et ferma les yeux. Le dealer s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il attrapa le garrot et releva la manche de Reid pour le lui attacher en dessous de l'épaule. Puis il prépara la dose, remplissant la seringue avec des doigts habiles.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son dealer se poser sur sa peau, son pouce frottant puis tapotant la veine, Reid murmura : « Tobias, s'il te plait… »

« Heu… non… moi, c'est Glen… »

Reid ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui jeta un regard désespéré : « Fais semblant… Juste un moment… s'il te plait… »

« Tobias… ok… ». Pour 50 dollars, Glen n'était pas contrariant, et il voulait bien se faire appeler Tobias, Jack ou Mickey si ça lui chantait.

Glen fit lentement pénétrer l'aiguille, dénoua le garrot et appuya sur le piston de la seringue pour diffuser le Dilaudid dans les veines de Reid.

Les paupières à nouveau closes, Spencer se laissa ravager tant par la drogue que par la sensation de ces mains larges et chaudes qui le touchaient. Il sentit Glen maintenir un instant l'aiguille plantée dans sa veine, puis la retirer lentement… Il planait.

Glen laissa ses mains sur le bras de Reid un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il sentait que quelque chose dans ces 50 dollars avait avoir avec ce contact-là.

Il finit toutefois, au bout de 2 ou 3 minutes, par retirer doucement ses mains du bras perforé de Reid. Lentement, il se releva. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu son travail était terminé.

Reid ouvrit les yeux et fixa Glen d'une manière un peu étrange.

Le dealer trouvait son client de plus en plus bizarre… et pourtant, des types bizarres, il en connaissait. « Bon, ben, mec… Je dois filer, là. J'ai d'autres livraisons à faire… Si t'as besoin d'autre chose, tu sais où me contacter, moi ou Mike… Tu le connais, c'est mon associé ».

« J'aimerai que ce soit toujours toi… »

« Ah… ? Pourquoi ? » questionna Glen avec une curiosité un peu soupçonneuse. Déformation professionnelle.

« C'est à cause… de… de ta barbe… » murmura timidement Spencer en rougissant.

Glen toucha les poils drus sur son visage, ne comprenant pas exactement ce que son client voulait dire.

Reid ajouta dans un souffle : « Tu me rappelles quelqu'un… »

Glen se demanda à quel point ce type était tordu… à moins qu'il ne soit gay. Ouais, c'est ça… Il devait être homo. Il en avait l'apparence et les manières, en plus. Le dealer observa son corps longiligne, ses mains blanches et fines, aux gestes un peu précieux… Ce jeune toxicomane était plus qu'ambigu. Tout son être suintait l'homosexualité.

Glen hésita quelques secondes, puis répondit finalement : « Ok… si tu y tiens… Si tu veux que je sois ton livreur, tu demandes Glen… Mais jamais le mercredi, j'ai ma gosse… » fit-il en déverrouillant la porte de la salle de bain. « Pour le reste, même tarif ».

« Y compris pour le supplément de 50 dollars ? »

Glen haussa les épaules : « Si c'est ton trip, personnellement, je m'en fous… Je deale ce que tu veux : la came et le '_service_ _personnel_'. Tu sais, moi, tant que tu me paies… ». Il ouvrit la porte et salua Reid en sortant : « A la prochaine, mec ».

« A très bientôt, Tobias… », murmura Reid en regardant son dealer s'éloigner.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant à peu près quatre semaines que Glen dealait pour Reid. Il venait régulièrement, tous les trois jours environ, faire sa livraison. Les flacons de Dilaudid étaient petits, les besoins de Reid, au contraire, de plus en plus grand. Et des flacons, Spencer en consommait donc beaucoup.

Le produit, une fois injecté, ne le faisait pas planer plus de trois à quatre heures. Il 'descendait' ensuite doucement pendant quelques heures… Puis, le manque commençait à le prendre. Une transpiration froide le saisissait, il avait des nausées, des tremblements. Il fallait qu'il s'injecte sa dose avant que les symptômes ne deviennent trop graves, trop douloureux… et trop visibles.

Reid avait l'impression de gérer son addiction, et de le faire avec discrétion. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'image de lui qu'il renvoyait aux autres, des regards soupçonneux qui commençaient à germer autour de lui.

Ce samedi soir, Glen sonna vers 21h, comme à son habitude. Reid l'avait attendu toute la journée, enfermé dans son appartement. Sa vie n'était rythmée que par trois choses : son travail au FBI, ses 'fix' de drogue… et Glen.

« Salut, Spencer… » Glen posa son casque de moto sur le buffet de l'entrée, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Puis il retira son blouson de cuir noir qu'il jeta sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils du salon.

Reid, planté dans l'entrée, le regardait avec intensité. Glen fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. De _ça_ aussi, il avait l'habitude : ce regard fiévreux, l'ambigüité de ces contacts physiques entre eux…

Mais c'était le deal. Il l'avait accepté, non ?

Il était payé pour _ça_.

Glen se répétait régulièrement que c'était un boulot. Juste un boulot. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la situation commençait-elle à le ronger intérieurement ? Parce que justement, Glen savait qu'entre lui et Reid s'était nouée une relation qui dépassait de beaucoup le simple cadre du commerce entre un dealer et son client.

Il entendit Reid s'assoir sur le sofa derrière lui, prêt à recevoir sa dose. Glen sortit de la poche de son jean élimé trois flacons de Dilaudid et les déposa sur la table basse du salon. Il vit les dollars posés en évidence. Il hésita un instant. Il jeta un regard troublé à Reid, qui remontait déjà la manche de sa chemise, prêt à recevoir l'injection.

Glen, ce soir, ne le sentait pas. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il sache. Le doute et l'ignorance lui dévoraient le crâne.

Lorsque Reid releva les yeux vers lui, Glen retira ostensiblement un billet de 50 dollars de la liasse et le reposa en évidence sur la table basse.

Reid lui jeta un regard paniqué.

Glen s'assit à côté de lui, sur le petit canapé. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer : « J'en veux pas de ton fric… »

« Ce n'est pas assez ? » demanda Reid dont l'angoisse faisait monter la voix dans les aigus. Il commençait à manquer d'argent.

« Non ! Je viens de te dire que j'en voulais pas de tes 50 dollars… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » La main de Reid s'était inconsciemment accrochée au bras de Glen, comme s'il craignait que son dealer ne s'en aille. « S'il te plait, fais moi l'injection… »

« A une condition, Spencer… Et elle est non négociable ».

« Tout ce que tu veux » répondit Reid avec précipitation. Son regard était suppliant.

Glen le fixa droit dans les yeux : « Qui est Tobias ? »

Reid sentit sa gorge et son ventre se nouer. « …ah… ça… »

« Je veux savoir. Ca fait presque un mois que je me soumets à ce rituel. Tu t'assoies, tu fermes les yeux, je relève ta manche, je place le garrot et je fais pénétrer cette aiguille sous ta peau… ».

Glen se garda d'ajouter '_et pendant tout ce temps là, je te touche…'_. Cette vérité-là, son client n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, pas plus que Glen n'était prêt à la dire.

Il reprit : « Les 50 dollars, je m'en tape. Je veux savoir _pourquoi_. Je veux savoir qui ce cache derrière ce nom par lequel tu m'as appelé, ce premier soir… Sinon, je mets fin à notre accord… ».

Reid croisa ses bras maigres, et resserra ses jambes, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger physiquement. « Ok… » finit-il pas dire, dans une voix étouffée. Il mit quelques secondes avant de déballer une ébauche de la terrible vérité. « J'ai été… _kidnappé_… » Il déglutit péniblement. Dieu que c'était difficile à avouer. « … kidnappé par un homme… _Tobias_… Tobias Hankel… »

« Kidnappé ? Wow ! » Glen ouvrait des yeux tout ronds. C'était une sérieuse entrée en matière. « Et ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Une rançon ? »

« C'est… un peu plus compliqué » Reid se voyait mal en train de lui donner les motivations de Tobias Hankel. « C'était… dans le cadre d'une enquête… Il était le principal suspect. Je le poursuivais et j'ai pris des risques inconsidérés… je l'ai payé très cher… » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Glen, qui comprenait de moins en moins, était rongé de curiosité : « Et ce type, ce Tobias, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?... Enfin, je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire _pour que tu me demandes d'être lui_ ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a… _initié_ » répondit simplement Reid.

« A la drogue ? »

« Au Dilaudid, oui… Lorsque j'étais enfermé avec lui, il me faisait les injections… »

Glen comprenait à présent le besoin de l'aiguille : Reid avait été drogué de force et ne pouvait se sortir de son addiction. Classique. Mais ce que Glen ne comprenait toujours pas, c'est la raison complexe et obscure qui conduisait Reid à revivre les scènes où son ravisseur le droguait par contrainte.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Forcément.

Glen insista : « Il t'a initié… _seulement à ça ?_ »

Reid détourna les yeux. Il était très nerveux. « Je t'ai dit qui était Tobias. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai tenu parole… »

« …et je tiendrais la mienne… » Glen lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Il était inutile d'insister. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune agent. C'était trop tôt. Alors, il attrapa alors ses instruments : le garrot, la seringue, le flacon de Dilaudid.

Reid ferma les yeux et, abandonnant son bras à Glen, il se laissa couler dans le canapé moelleux.

Glen lui administra la piqûre avec une attention encore plus soutenue que d'habitude, ses gestes furent plus lents, la caresse encore plus longue.

Tout en laissant ses mains posées sur le bras perforé de Reid, Glen observait Spencer avec fascination. Ce jeune homme androgyne et ambigu était un vrai mystère. Glen ne savait rien de lui, rien sinon ce besoin morbide de l'aiguille, ce désir masochiste de lui faire jouer le rôle du tortionnaire.

Pourquoi ?, se demandait Glen. Pourquoi cette recherche volontaire de la souffrance ? Pourquoi Reid allait-il jusqu'à le payer pour qu'il se glisse dans la peau de ce 'Tobias Hankel' ? Il finirait par savoir. Glen était décidé : il se jura qu'il saurait. Par n'importe quel moyen, oui, il saurait.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jason frappa à la porte du bureau d'Aaron Hotchner et entra sans attendre d'y être invité. « Est-ce que tu as enfin reçu le rapport médical concernant Reid ? »

« Je suis en train de le lire… » répondit Hotch en relevant les yeux.

« Enfin ! » Gideon était soulagé. Les médecins étaient tellement réticents à communiquer le dossier de leur patient. « La direction de ce fichu hôpital a résisté pendant des semaines, en dépit de l'enquête ! »

« Jason… » tempéra Hotch, « Tu sais très bien que l'enquête concernait Tobias Hankel, et pas Reid. Et de toute façon, Tobias est mort. L'enquête est donc close… Les médecins étaient en droit de se garder le silence ».

Gideon referma la porte et s'assit en face du chef d'unité : « Il a été drogué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En tant que supérieur hiérarchique, je ne suis pas censé divulguer ce genre d'informations concernant un de mes agents… »

Gideon soupira : « Je connais par cœur tout ce verbiage sur le secret médical… S'il te plait, ne me sers pas cette soupe professionnelle ! Pas à moi, Hotch ! Je connais Reid. Je le connais mieux que tout le monde ici… ».

Hotch, les mains posés sur le dossier, fixait les lignes d'écriture apparaissant entre ses doigts : « Tu _sais_ déjà, n'est-ce pas… ? »

« Tobias lui a injecté quelque chose… Probablement un narcotique… Il suffit de le voir pour comprendre qu'il continue d'en prendre… Ca fait des semaines qu'il paraît flotter, comme s'il était ailleurs… Ce que j'ignore, c'est la substance… Peut-être de l'héroïne ? ».

Hotch cessa de lutter et commença à lâcher les informations qu'il detenait : « Il lui a injecté du Dilaudid »

« Massivement ? »

« Massivement, oui ». Hotch tendit le dossier à son collègue. Jason lut avec tristesse le rapport d'analyse qui découlait de l'admission de Reid à l'hôpital, après son kidnapping, trois mois plus tôt. Le document mentionnait tous les prélèvements sanguins effectués sur l'agent Reid, et tous les résultats. C'était la procédure habituelle et obligatoire en cas d'incident ou d'accident professionnel.

Jason referma le dossier et le fit glisser sur le bureau en direction d'Hotch. « Le dossier est incomplet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir… »

« Reid a fait un test de contrôle ? »

« Il… Il ne l'a pas souhaité » grimaça Hotch. « Et il n'est pas contraint de s'y soumettre… »

« A moins que…? » suggéra Jason, sans terminer sa phrase.

« A moins que je lui colle un rapport et que je l'y oblige ».

« Tu y es réticent ? »

« Un rapport d'incident post-traumatique dont le contenu serait suspicieux sur une éventuelle addiction de Reid aux stupéfiants, ça briserait sa carrière. Si je lance une telle procédure, Reid devra faire une prise de sang. S'il refuse de s'y soumettre, il sera suspendu. Et s'il accepte et que les résultats révèlent la présence de Dilaudid, il sera viré, purement et simplement. Il ne mérite pas ça, Jason, surtout pas ça… »

« Tu as un doute sur ce que pourrait révéler une éventuelle prise de sang ? » questionna Jason.

« Non, justement, aucun. Je _sais_ qu'il se pique. Il est souvent en retard ; son débit verbal d'habitude si rapide s'est ralenti ; ses pupilles sont perpétuellement dilatées ; il réfléchit moins vite et moins bien… » Hotch prit sa tête entre ses mains, visiblement désespéré : « Il est continuellement défoncé, Jason ».

« Son travail s'en ressent à peine… » plaida Gideon.

« …parce que c'est un génie… » expliqua Hotch. « Son cerveau surdoué compense les pertes et défaillances dûes à l'absorption de drogues. Mais si je rédige une note sur lui, il est mort, Jason. Professionnellement, je le tue… Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Il a tellement souffert ! On l'a vu, tous, sur les écrans… »

L'agent Gideon approuva : « Et encore, on a vu que… quoi… 8 ou 10 minutes ? C'est tout ! Mais combien de temps est-il resté entre les mains de Tobias Hankel ? Pendant deux jours entiers… »

Cette remarque se fracassa dans l'esprit de Hotch comme une bombe. _La computation du temps…_ Comment Hotch avait-il pût louper cette évidence là ? Ce que venait de dire Gideon ouvrait soudainement des perspectives qui le glaçaient d'horreur.

Jason prit un air très grave : « Il y a ce que l'on sait, parce que le tueur voulait qu'on visionne ces scènes de torture physique et mentale : les violences, les coups, les menaces avec une arme pointé lui, l'atroce pression psychologique… Tobias a presque failli le tuer… Il l'a ranimé, aussi. Mais il y a aussi tout ce qu'on ignore… Tout ce qui s'est passé en dehors de l'œil de la caméra… notamment les moments où il lui faisait subir des injections… Ca, on ne l'a jamais vu…».

Jason s'interrompit deux ou trois secondes avant d'ajouter : « Il nous manque près de 48 heures… Tobias a pu lui faire subir le pire pendant ces longues heures où la caméra était éteinte… »

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit le soutenir, le protéger, lui donner du temps… » Hotch rangea le dossier dans un tiroir dont il verrouilla l'accès d'un tour de clef. « Il ne faut pas le bousculer… Il est mentalement suffisamment fort pour s'en sortir. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps… ».

XXXXX

JJ se leva de son bureau et tendit fièrement son téléphone portable à Emily, montrant l'écran qui diffusait une série de photos.

« Il est splendide ! » s'exclama l'agent Prentiss.

« Et celle-là, regarde… » insista JJ, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Argh ! Je suis morte de jalousie ! »

« Tu es libre samedi 27 ? »

Emily fronça les sourcils un instant, réfléchissant. « Oui, oui… »

« Et bien je te le présenterai. Très officiellement ».

Reid, qui suivait vaguement la conversation depuis son bureau où il était affalé, demanda : « De qui tu parles, JJ ? »

« Pas de _qui_, mais de _quoi_… »

Emily vendit la mèche : « Elle vient d'acheter un nouvel appartement ! 15ème étage, vue sur la ville, avec une grande terrasse ! Il a l'air époustouflant ! »

JJ s'approcha de Reid qui faisait semblant de travailler sur un dossier. « Regarde ! » Et l'agent Jareau fit à nouveau défiler les photos du logement en question.

Reid ne cacha pas son admiration : « Magnifique… vraiment… »

« Je compte également te le présenter samedi en quinze. Le 27 de ce mois. Tu es libre ? Je pends ma crémaillère… »

« Je suis libre… »

« Alors parfait. Viens vers 19h, 19h30. Tenue décontractée. Ce sera soirée cocktail et buffet. Il y aura du monde, des anciens amis du lycée, de vieux copains, les collègues… » JJ hésita un instant et ajouta : « Tu peux venir accompagné… »

Emily jeta un œil étonné et curieux à son amie. Puis, elle observa Reid pour voir sa réaction.

Le jeune homme parut ne pas être décontenancé par la suggestion. Au contraire, il répondit calmement : « Peut-être, oui… J'y penserais… » Puis, il se leva et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il demanda : « Les filles, vous voulez du café ? »

« Hum, je veux bien, oui »

« Volontiers »

« Ne bougez pas, je vais en chercher… » Et Reid disparut dans le couloir.

JJ tourna la tête vers Emily, d'un air soupçonneux : « Tu crois qu'il a vraiment quelqu'un ? »

« Reid ? » fit-elle, aussi étonné que si on lui demandait si le Pape était marié. « Noooon…! » Puis Emily ajouta : « Je crois que sa vie est suffisamment perturbé ces temps-ci… »

JJ hocha la tête d'un air entendu et sa voix se mit à trembler un peu : « Le pauvre… Après tout ce qu'il a subi… C'est normal qu'il ait du mal à remonter la pente… » JJ avait un regard éperdu de tristesse : « Il me fait mal au cœur et je ne sais pas comment l'aider… »

« Il faut juste être patient avec lui… Et puis, c'est à Hotch de gérer le problème… si problème il y avait… ».

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses, tournant distraitement des pages de divers dossiers, leur esprit remontant le temps et repensant à ce que Tobias Hankel avait fait subir à Reid.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, JJ regarda sa montre et soupira : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec le café ? Il a été le chercher directement en Amérique du Sud ou quoi ? »

XXXXX

Reid, enfermé dans les toilettes de l'étage du FBI réservé aux Sciences du Comportement, préparait avec des gestes rapides son injection : le flacon, la seringue, le garrot…

Il aurait voulu éviter de le faire ici, sur son lieu de travail. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il en avait _besoin_. Tellement besoin. Il ne sentirait plus la douleur physique, ni la douleur morale, ni cette confusion mentale qui le gagnait. Avec le Dilaudid, tout disparaîtrait.

Le bien-être provoqué par la drogue n'était qu'une illusion éphémère, Reid en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais ce bonheur factice était mieux que rien. Spencer se regarda un instant dans la glace, réfléchissant à sa propre dépendance et à ce qu'il était devenu. Il essaya d'être honnête avec lui-même : plus qu'un besoin physique, il en avait _envie_.

Il piqua l'aiguille dans le flacon, aspira la dose avec la seringue, puis la fit pénétrer dans la peau fragile au creux de son bras. Il attendit qu'un peu de sang apparaisse dans la pompe : voilà, ça y était, il avait trouvé la veine. Il pressa alors le piston, envoyant dans son organisme la dose de Dilaudid. L'injection terminée, il attendit quelques instants avant de retirer l'aiguille, puis il essuya la goutte de sang qui s'était formée à la surface de sa peau. Il rangea ensuite la seringue, le flacon vide, et baissa soigneusement sa manche pour masquer les multiples marques de piqûre qui le meurtrissait.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se sentait bien… Vraiment bien… Heureux… Il était prêt à affronter le reste de cette pénible journée.

Et maintenant, aller chercher du café.

Reid sortit des toilettes comme si de rien était.

_**A suivre…**_

**PS : **c'est dans l'épisode 4x20 (« Conflicted ») que l'on apprend par la bouche de Morgan, lors d'une conversation qu'il a avec Reid, que Tobias Hankel l'a retenu et torturé pendant deux jours… Et cette longue durée m'a donné des idées… tout comme le fait que Reid, dans cet épisode, défende avec force Tobias, que Morgan accable. De là est née cette fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Spencer, le nez à la fenêtre, guettait l'arrivée de Glen.

20h55.

Il n'allait plus tarder à présent.

Reid avait du subir les livraisons de Mike la semaine précédente. Glen avait pris une semaine de vacances avec sa gosse. Ah ! Les joies du droit de garde alternée… Reid avait l'impression que cette semaine sans lui avait duré une éternité.

Toutefois, cette atroce semaine où il avait été privé de Glen l'avait forcé à regarder en face la situation. Reid avait réfléchi. Beaucoup réfléchi.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Ce soir, il se jetterait à l'eau.

Reid vit enfin la moto se garer au bas de l'immeuble. Il sentit la même émotion intense le saisir, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Glen arriver.

L'interphone sonna : « C'est Glen… »

Reid appuya de son doigt fin sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte du Hall d'entrée. Puis, il compta les minutes, les secondes, une par une, calculant le déplacement de son dealer jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte avant même que Glen ait eu le temps de frapper.

Cela fit sourire Glen.

« T'as avalé une horloge quand t'es né, toi… » fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Reid lui décocha le plus désarmant des sourires.

Le jeune agent avait ouvert une bouteille de Vodka et sirotait nerveusement ce liquide incolore qui lui râpait la langue et lui brûlait la gorge.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois picoler, toi. Pas ton genre d'habitude… Tiens, sers-m'en un ».

Reid remplit un verre et le lui tendit. Ses mains tremblaient.

Glen saisit le verre d'une main, et de l'autre, il retint un instant le poignet fin de son client : « Il était temps que j'arrive, hein ? T'es en manque… »

Glen vida le verre d'un trait et respira bruyamment par la bouche : « Rhhhaaa… Il est raide… » Il regarda Spencer qui jouait nerveusement avec son verre plein. « Tu bois pas ? »

Reid grimaça : « C'est vraiment trop mauvais… »

Glen éclata de rire. « Pourquoi tu t'en es servi un ? »

« Je me le demande encore » soupira Reid, avec un petit sourire. Il ne put lui dire qu'il avait essayé vainement de trouver du courage dans l'alcool, du courage pour lui parler. Mais la vodka était une idée stupide. C'était trop fort. Reid se dit qu'il aurait dû acheter une bouteille de vin.

« Allez, viens… » murmura Glen en lui prenant la main. Il l'entraîna vers le canapé, là où il procédait, à chaque livraison, à cet étrange rituel.

Reid s'assit docilement et Glen s'agenouilla devant lui. Il installa son matériel sur la table basse.

Reid le regarda faire avec nervosité. « Toi, tu n'y as jamais touché ? »

« A quoi ? Au Dilaudid ? » questionna distraitement Glen en préparant la seringue.

« Oui… Non… Enfin, je veux dire, aux drogues dites dures… »

Glen remonta la manche de la chemise de Reid et murmura : « Non… La came, c'est pas mon truc. J'ai essayé pour voir, une fois… C'était de l'héroïne. Mais après la défonce, y'a la descente et j'ai flippé comme un malade. Depuis, j'y ai jamais plus touché. Je fume de l'herbe de temps en temps… ça me détend… Et quand j'ai envie de me faire exploser la tête, je préfère me saouler… C'est davantage dans mon tempérament… »

Et puis Glen se tût. Il frotta doucement la saignée du bras de Reid avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant, puis enfonça l'aiguille dans la chair tendre, perçant la veine, enfouissant le fil de métal au cœur de l'organisme de son client.

Cette fois-ci, Spencer ne ferma pas les yeux. Il observa Glen dans chacun de ses gestes. Ce n'est plus Tobias qu'il recherchait en lui. Il voulait Glen. Simplement Glen.

Le dealer trouva étrange que Spencer fixe sur lui ses grands yeux clairs et innocents. D'habitude, il ne le faisait jamais. Ce soir, il avait l'air étrange. Différent.

Glen, de ses gestes habiles, pressa le piston de la seringue et envoya le shoot de Dilaudid ravager le corps et l'esprit de Reid. Mais au moment où il voulut retirer sa main, il sentit Reid la retenir.

« J'ai… un service à te demander… »

« Attends… » Glen retira la seringue et la posa sur la table basse. « De quoi t'as besoin ? »

« Je te paierais… » commença Reid, évasif.

« Je n'en doute pas, mec. Mais ça ne réponds toujours pas à ma question : quel service veux-tu que je te rende ? »

« Je voudrais que tu… heu… » Reid était en train de rougir comme une jeune fille : « …que tu m'accompagnes… quelque part… »

Glen, accroupi, se releva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Reid sur le canapé. « Que je t'accompagnes _où_, exactement ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suspect. Du fait de ses activités délinquantes, il était en alerte permanente, inquiet à la moindre suspicion de risque ou de danger.

« Chez une amie… Elle s'appelle JJ », précisa Reid, en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. « Elle vient d'acheter un appartement et elle pend sa crémaillère ».

« Je vois… » fit Glen qui, au contraire, ne voyait rien du tout. « Et tu veux que je t'accompagne chez cette fille ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, éberlué.

Reid baissa les yeux et se mit à contempler la moquette : « Je ne veux pas y aller seul… »

Glen était de plus en plus perplexe : « Pourquoi _moi_ ? » Avant même que Reid puisse ébaucher une réponse, il ajouta, un brin de panique dans la voix : « Attends ! Cette fille, elle est aussi du FBI ? Et il y aura d'autres agents fédéraux ? »

Reid battit des cils, l'air innocent : « Oui ».

Glen se leva d'un bond du canapé : « Mais t'es un grand malade, toi ! Tu veux me jeter dans la gueule du loup ?! J'ai déjà été arrêté deux fois et j'ai fait six mois de taule ! J'ai un casier, putain, Reid ! Depuis ma sortie de prison, il y a sept ans, je suis la prudence même ! Et toi, tu veux me foutre dans les pattes des fédéraux ? »

« Mais j'appartiens bien au FBI et tu… »

Glen le coupa net : « Mais toi, tu es mon _client_ ». Il avait insisté sur ce dernier mot. « Je deale pour des cadres sup', des avocats, les traders de la finance, j'ai même deux ou trois flics dans mon carnet. Il y a que les médecins qui échappent au business : ils dealent seuls avec leur propre pharmacie » ricana-t-il d'un ton acide. « Que _toi_, tu sois agent fédéral, c'est pas un problème, parce que tu es mon _client_. Tu me paies… »

« … et tu me tiens, c'est ça ? » ajouta Reid, d'une voix un peu rauque. « Je suis à ta merci… ». Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat, une évidence.

Glen observa un instant son client en silence, puis, enfin calmé, il se rassit près de Reid. « Au fond de toi, je sais que ça ne te déplait pas : ce danger, ce lien interdit entre nous, ce que je sais sur toi, ce que tu risques à me fréquenter… »

« Un agent fédéral qui se défonce… » soupira Reid. « Je mets ma carrière en péril, je le sais… » Mais même ce danger-là ne l'effrayait pas assez pour arrêter le Dilaudid.

Glen passa son bras autour des épaules de Reid d'un air réconfortant : « Mais je ne dirais rien, rassures-toi. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de perdre mes clients… et surtout pas un régulier comme toi. Et puis, c'est toujours un 'plus' d'avoir un agent fédéral dans mon carnet d'adresse, non ? C'est comme les flics, c'est _utile_… »

La conversation avait dévié dans une direction qui ne satisfaisait pas Reid. Il insista : « Et pour la crémaillère… ? »

Glen râla en se laissant couler sur le canapé : « Mais tu m'emmerdes avec ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'un dealer comme moi va aller foutre au milieu d'agents fédéraux ? A part me faire repérer et profiler par tes putains de collègues, qu'est-ce que je vais y gagner ? Que des emmerdes, oui ! »

« Je te paierais… »

« Putain, arrête avec ça ! Tout ne s'achète pas… »

« S'il te plait… »

« Merde, Reid ! Tu fais chier ! » s'énerva Glen. Il se leva et alla se verser un autre verre de Vodka. « Et puis, pourquoi c'est si important que je vienne avec toi ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

Reid haussa les épaules : « J'ai juste envie que ce soit toi… »

Bien qu'il ne fût pas profiler, Glen comprit qu'il y avait des raisons profondes à cette demande, des raisons qui semblaient essentielles pour Reid… des raisons inavouables et cachées… Enfin, peut-être pas si cachées que ça…

Glen vida son verre de vodka tout en regardant Reid. Ce jeune homme de 24 ans, à qui on n'en aurait même pas donné 20, était un brillant agent fédéral surdiplômé, un génie au QI de 187, mais émotionnellement, sentimentalement, il n'était qu'un adolescent perdu.

Un adolescent, oui… L'explication semblait être là.

Glen s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Reid et il se mit à fixer son client d'un regard inquisiteur. « Tu fais quoi, là ? Une crise d'adolescence ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… » murmura Reid.

« Attends, mec, que je te mette les points sur les 'i'. T'es peut-être un génie, mais du point de vue du relationnel, t'es à côté de tes pompes. Tu veux te ramener avec un type, _en l'occurrence moi_, à une fête donnée par une de tes collègues…? ».

« …oui… et alors ? »

« Alors ? » s'exclama Glen. « Alors quand un mec se ramène à une soirée avec un autre mec, on se dit qu'ils sont gays… des homos, quoi. Et je suis en train de me dire que c'est ce que tu veux. Consciemment… ou inconsciemment… Je ne sais pas… Mais en tout cas, tu veux choquer ton petit monde… »

Reid se troubla. Ses joues devinrent roses et il croisa nerveusement ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans cette position de défense qu'il adoptait régulièrement, dès qu'il était mal à l'aise. Et là, il était _très _mal à l'aise…

Glen, voyant la réaction de Reid, se dit qu'il avait touché le point sensible. « T'en as marre d'être le petit garçon surdoué qu'on traite comme un enfant… un enfant docile et obéissant… n'est-ce pas ? » Il ajouta : « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il t'a fait, ce Tobias, mais il t'a fait grandir d'un coup, mec. Violemment, comme ça ! » Et Glen fit claquer ses doigts dans l'air. « Et depuis, le petit Reid, le gentil garçon bien sage, se fissure de partout… »

« Tu ne comprends pas… » murmura Reid, vexé. Malgré les effets du Dilaudid, il pouvait sentir cette douleur-là. « Je voulais juste… juste que tu m'accompagnes… »

Glen, toujours installé dans le fauteuil, fixa Reid droit dans les yeux, d'un air assuré et dominateur : « Tu veux vraiment aller chez cette collègue du FBI avec _moi_ ? Tu veux vraiment te ramener avec un dealer au bras…? »

Reid baissa les yeux : « Tu sais parfaitement que tu es plus que ça pour moi… »

Glen se sentait quelque part touché par la détresse du jeune homme… mais aussi flatté. Avec toute sa maladresse, Reid ne lui demandait-il pas tout simplement de 'sortir avec lui' ? L'idée fit sourire Glen. Dans une certaine mesure, le challenge l'excitait. Reid peut-être aussi commençait à l'exciter, avec son corps de jeune adolescente, son visage androgyne et toute sa candeur.

Glen décida de céder. Il était _tenté _par ce défi, tenté par l'incongruité de la demande… et un peu par Reid, aussi. Quelque part, l'idée de pervertir l'innocence et d'être le mouton noir au milieu du troupeau excitait ses instincts naturellement sadiques.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'elle a lieu, cette putain de soirée ? »

Reid lui jeta un regard incrédule et plein d'espoir, comme s'il recevait le plus beau cadeau du monde et qu'il craignait qu'on lui retire avant même d'avoir pu y toucher : « Samedi prochain… »

« Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ? »

Cette seconde question confirmait la première impression. Glen acceptait ! Reid sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir. Et son sourire angélique aurait fait fondre n'importe qui…

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

En ce samedi soir, quelque part dans le centre ville, en haut du quinzième étage d'une tour de grand standing, la soirée battait son plein. La musique résonnait dans l'appartement, et JJ était enchantée. Elle avait invité une bonne quarantaine de personnes et les gens naviguaient joyeusement de pièces en pièces, un verre ou une petite assiette à la main.

Jennifer Jareau regarda ses invités d'un air satisfait : tout le monde était venu : les vieux copains de lycée, les amis, et même les collègues. Il ne manquait que Jason, parti en Pennsylvanie acheter des lithographies représentant des oiseaux… _et Reid_.

Garcia s'approcha d'elle, un verre à la main : « Morgan est époustouflant ce soir… Il a mis ce pantalon qui moule ses jolies petites fesses, c'est torride ! »

JJ eut un sourire amusé. La drague entre Derek et Pénélope était un jeu perpétuel, un vrai rituel. Mais ce soir, JJ pensait à autre chose : « Tu n'as pas vu Reid ? »

Garcia regarda rapidement autour d'elle. « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : « Oh, ma belle, t'as vu ? Il n'est que 20h… »

JJ fit la moue : « J'avais dit vers 19h, 19h30… »

Garcia essaya de tempérer : « Il sait que c'est une soirée buffet… le timing est plus souple… Et puis, il a peut-être été retardé…? »

« Qui ça ? » Emily venait de s'approcher de ses deux collègues.

« Reid… » répondirent les deux femmes en même temps.

« Oui, c'est vrai, il n'est pas là… » Emily mordit dans une part de quiche et reposa l'assiette sur le meuble derrière elle. « La femme de Hotch non plus, d'ailleurs… »

« Haley n'est pas venue ? » Garcia avait l'air étonnée.

« Problème de baby-sitting, m'a-t-il dit pour l'excuser », murmura JJ à ses deux amies. « Mais je crois que ça ne va pas très fort entre eux, en ce moment… »

« Vraiment ? Il est donc venu seul… » répéta Emily en regardant Hotch qui discutait un peu plus loin avec un groupe d'invités. Puis, elle se retourna vers ses collègues : « Et Reid, vous croyez qu'il va venir ? »

La bouche de JJ se fit boudeuse : « S'il voulait se décommander, j'espère qu'il aurait eu le tact de me passer un coup de fil… »

Emily reprit son assiette et mordit à nouveau dans sa quiche, désormais froide : « Vous croyez qu'il va venir seul ? »

Garcia ouvrit des yeux tout ronds : « Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? Aurais-je loupé un épisode ? Reid a une petite amie ? »

JJ s'offusqua : « Mais non ! C'est juste que lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir accompagné, il a fait semblant d'hésiter… comme s'il avait quelqu'un… »

« Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas quelqu'un ? » fit Garcia d'un air innocent. « Il est mignon tout plein, non ? Tu ne trouves, pas, JJ ? »

Jennifer Jareau ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Oui, il est très mignon… »

Emily la taquina aussitôt : « Oh ! Mais que sont ces couleurs roses sur tes jolies joues ? Une petite émotion, quand on parle de Reid ? »

« Mais non, enfin ! Ne soyez pas ridicules toutes les deux… » se défendit la jeune femme en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

Tout d'un coup, Emily et Garcia se raidirent et JJ sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule : « Très belle soirée, JJ ». L'agent Hotchner s'était faufilé jusqu'à elles sans que les trois femmes ne s'en rendent compte.

« Merci Monsieur… »

Hotch balaya la foule du regard, le sourcil froncé et l'œil inquiet : « Vous n'auriez pas vu Reid ? »

« Non, non… Il a promis de venir et il ne s'est pas décommandé… Il devrait passer… Enfin, normalement… »

« Ah… Bien… Merci… » bafouilla Hotch avant de les quitter pour reculer vers le fond de l'appartement. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il attrapa son portable, fixa l'écran une seconde, hésitant.

Devait-il l'appeler ? Reid ne risquait-il pas de mal le prendre, de le ressentir comme un harcèlement ? Hotch pianota sur le clavier, faisant apparaître le répertoire… Il caressa l'écran, n'osant lancer la numérotation automatique. Mais avant même que Hotch ait pu se décider, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et JJ se précipita vers la porte.

Derrière un gros bouquet de roses, Reid apparut, le visage rayonnant.

Devant les fleurs, JJ se sentit fondre. « Spencer, merci ! Elles sont magnifiques ! » C'est en relevant les yeux vers Reid qu'elle le remarqua : un homme, grand, carré d'épaules, une barbe rase et un regard bleu acier impressionnant. Et il était là, collé à Reid…

La main de JJ trembla un peu sur la poignée. Son étonnement extrême dût se lire sur son visage.

Reid passa la porte, entraînant l'inconnu dans son sillage : « Oups, pardon ! JJ, je te présente Glen Glen, je te présente JJ, ma collègue, heureuse propriétaire de ce splendide appartement ».

« Enchanté » répondit Glen poliment, mais avec un étrange sourire carnassier.

Jennifer Jareau ne put prononcer un mot et se contenta de grimacer une sorte de sourire forcé. Elle referma la porte derrière eux, son bouquet à la main, et les regarda s'éloigner ensemble en direction du buffet. Elle était figée sur place.

Emily et Garcia se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme, plantée dans l'entrée avec son bouquet de fleurs pendant au bout du bras : « Reid est venu accompagné ? Il est venu avec un homme ? » s'exclama Garcia d'un ton tout excité.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » fit Emily, avec des yeux exorbités.

Le regard de JJ suivait Spencer et Glen qui déambulaient entre ses invités. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction : « Mais qui c'est, celui-là ? »

XXXXX

Glen, un verre à la main, suivait docilement Reid et se laisser présenter comme 'un ami', rencontré dans une soirée. Rien de tel que de rester le plus proche de la vérité lorsque l'on veut mentir.

Arrivé devant le buffet, le dealer approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Reid : « Je crois qu'on fait sensation, non ? »

Spencer se mit à rire : « Tu aiguises toutes les curiosités… » répondit-il à voix basse en remplissant son verre d'un vin rouge. Il reposa la bouteille sur la table du buffet et sirota son Bourgogne à petites gorgées.

« C'était le but du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en train de les rendre fous, tes collègues… Ils ne me quittent pas des yeux, tous autant qu'ils sont… C'est très drôle… »

Reid se retourna vers lui avec des yeux langoureux : « Finalement, ce n'est pas si déplaisant de sortir avec moi… »

Glen, entrant complètement dans le jeu, passa ostensiblement son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme : « Mais qui a dit que je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec toi, Spencer ? »

La phrase était ambiguë. Volontairement ambiguë. Mais qu'elle soit vraie ou mensongère, Spencer s'en moquait. Ce soir, il avait envie de prendre cette phrase au premier degré. Il était déjà défoncé, le vin commençait à lui donner une légère ivresse, bref, il était heureux et ne voulait pas cesser de l'être. « Allez viens, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté à mon boss… »

XXXXX

Dans un coin sombre du séjour, appuyé dos contre un mur, Aaron Hotchner finissait une part de tarte avec des gestes mécaniques. Il ne quittait pas des yeux ce Glen que Reid lui avait brièvement présenté. Il n'aimait pas ce type. Sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

JJ s'approcha de son supérieur hiérarchique d'un air faussement innocent : « Vous avez fait connaissance avec… _Glen_ ? »

« Qui est-ce, exactement ? D'où est-ce qu'il sort ? » demanda Hotch à brûle pourpoint. « Il t'en avait parlé avant ? Tu l'avais déjà vu ? »

JJ fut surprise par la réaction ardente et passionnée de Hotch : il avait l'air hyper-concerné et d'une extrême curiosité. « Je… non… » bafouilla-t-elle. « Jusqu'à ce soir, j'ignorais même son existence ! »

Garcia s'approcha de JJ et murmura : « Vous croyez qu'ils… » Et de ces mains, elle mima un geste obscène.

« Garcia ! » s'exclama JJ en rougissant. Hotch faillit s'étrangler avec sa part de tarte. Il dut plaquer rapidement une serviette contre sa bouche, au bord de tout recracher.

« Ben quoi ? » Pénélope les regarda avec des yeux surpris. « Vous croyez que c'est son partenaire au scrabble ? »

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Hotch, Emily, Morgan, Garcia et JJ étaient plantés au fond de l'appartement, indifférents à la foule autour d'eux qui s'amusait, indifférents à la musique. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour Reid et cet homme mystérieux qui l'accompagnait.

« Il a quel âge, à votre avis ? » questionna Morgan

« Vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf, peut-être trente… » fit Hotch en évaluant son 'suspect'.

« Il est grand… » murmura Garcia en glissant la paille de son verre entre ses lèvres. Elle se mit à aspirer son cocktail bruyamment.

« Et costaud, aussi… » ajouta Emily. « Vous avez vu ses épaules larges ? »

« Très viril… Vraiment très _mâle_… » insista Garcia, en jouant avec sa paille. « C'est cette barbe, aussi, qui fait ça… Ca lui donne un côté 'brut', sauvage… très animal ! »

« C'est drôle, mais il me rappelle quelqu'un… » souffla JJ à voix basse.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Derek.

Hotch sembla s'animer : « Un de nos suspects ? Tu crois qu'il est dans nos fichiers ? »

JJ rectifia : « Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vu… Néanmoins, ses traits, sa carrure et son visage me paraissent presque familiers… Il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais… »

« Ah… Une ressemblance… » soupira Hotch, un peu déçu. Il se mit à son tour à dévisager Glen qui murmurait des choses dans le cou de Reid, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Spencer riait. Il semblait heureux. Très heureux, même.

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas… » fit Morgan, en secouant lentement la tête.

« Moi non plus », ajouta Garcia, en clignant les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer.

Tout d'un coup, JJ s'exclama : « Tobias ! »

« Tobias Hankel ? » Hotch devint livide. En scrutant Glen, il comprit comment JJ avait trouvé la ressemblance : sa grande taille, sa corpulence, ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux clairs, et cette barbe drue et courte sur le visage… tout correspondant exactement aux caractéristiques physiques de Tobias Hankel.

« Putain ! Mais c'est vrai ! » reconnut Morgan en détaillant Glen.

« Je n'en reviens pas… mais oui, c'est parfaitement exact, il ressemble beaucoup à Tobias », murmura à son tour Emily.

Reid, à l'autre bout de la salle, se tourna vers JJ. Avec le bruit des conversations et de la musique, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement se parler. Mais il mima avec des gestes ce qu'il voulait faire : visiter la terrasse.

JJ se força à sourire et lui fit signe qu'il était libre d'aller où il voulait.

Au milieu de la foule, elle ne fût pas sûre de bien avoir vu mais il lui semblait avoir entraperçu Reid qui prenait la main de Glen dans la sienne. Hotch crispa ses doigts sur son verre en les voyant disparaître derrière la baie vitrée.

La lumière intérieure se réverbérait sur les immenses vitres et il était difficile de voir au dehors, dans le noir. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent plus loin sur la terrasse… La nuit les enveloppaient, à présent. Depuis l'intérieur, on distinguait vaguement leurs formes.

Hotch serra les mâchoires, complètement stressé par la situation. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, dehors ? Il fait bien trop froid et humide… »

Garcia murmura de sa voix fluette : « J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je ne voudrais pas encore vous choquer, Monsieur… »

XXXXX

Le bas du dos appuyé contre le rebord de la table de jardin en teck, Glen et Reid regardait les lumières des immeubles qui scintillaient autour d'eux. Ils finissaient paresseusement leurs verres de vin dans l'air froid cette fin d'avril pluvieux.

« Alors, tu es satisfait ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

« En partie, oui… » répondit Reid de manière énigmatique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?! Si tu voulais provoquer tout le monde et t'affirmer, c'est une réussite totale, c'est moi qui te le dis. Je ne sais pas si tes collègues sont choqués ou jaloux, voire les deux à la fois, mais en tout cas, tu as complètement brisé l'image bien proprette du gentil petit garçon premier de la classe… » Glen eut un rire bref en repensant aux visages déconfits qu'il avait vu ce soir. « C'est bien ce que tu attendais de cette soirée, non ? »

« C'est… C'est une des choses que je voulais, c'est exact… »

« Une, seulement ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais d'autre ? »

Reid baissa les yeux, fixant sans réellement la voir la rambarde de la terrasse. « Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? »

Glen avala sa salive nerveusement et se mit lui aussi à regarder ailleurs : « Oh… ça… »

Pour se donner du courage, Reid vida son verre de vin d'un trait. Il le reposa sur la table en teck derrière lui. Comme Glen ne réagissait pas, Reid, aidé par l'alcool, osa se lancer : « Je ne suis pas très habile pour dissimuler… Je suis sûr que tu as compris depuis longtemps… que j'avais envie… »

« De moi ? » Glen le fixa soudainement avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« De toi, oui… » confessa Reid en rougissant.

« Je ne suis pas… _gay_, Spencer ».

« Je sais… Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça… je veux dire… d'_homosexualité_. Les désirs ne sont pas forcément figés dans un seul schéma fermé et définitif. La sexualité peut évoluer, au fil des rencontres, des opportunités… Statistiquement, un hétérosexuel a une chance sur huit de s'éveiller à la bisexualité et de s'y épanouir… Tu n'as donc pas besoin d'être _gay_ pour avoir envie de… de… de faire l'amour avec… un homme », bafouilla Reid.

« … de faire l'amour avec _toi_… » rectifia Glen.

Reid ne répondit rien. Il attrapa son verre, prêt à avaler une grande gorgée de vin, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà vide. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Le froid, sans doute… Ce mois d'avril était humide et venteux, vraiment un printemps pourri.

Glen, appuyé contre le rebord de la table, tout près de Reid, regardait ce jeune homme étrange qui lui faisait des propositions explicites, à lui, son dealer, en plein milieu d'une soirée bourrée d'agents fédéraux. Ce type était timbré. Un génie, sans doute, mais socialement inadapté et complètement cinglé… Sans oublier '_gay'_. Bref, la totale dans la série bizarre…

Glen vida à son tour son verre de vin et le déposa près de celui de Spencer. Il se mit à observer le profil du jeune homme dont le regard s'était perdu dans la contemplation des lumières émanant des immeubles en face d'eux.

Glen n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon comme lui : aussi étrange, soit, mais aussi physiquement attractif et ambigu, à cause de cette excitante androgynie. Il y avait quelque chose d'adolescent, chez Reid. Cette peau de lait, cette bouche pulpeuse, ses mains si fines, ce corps presque anorexique… et la drogue d'arrangeait rien à sa maigreur. Reid avait indéniablement un côté un peu efféminé… et soumis.

Glen l'observa de l'œil du prédateur, de l'œil de l'amant, comme il aurait regardé une fille qu'il aurait eu envie de se faire. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de coucher avec lui ? de s'enfoncer en lui, de le pénétrer…? Il s'imagina un instant, lui, le dealer, le Mal incarné, baisant ce jeune agent dont la pureté s'effritait à coups de Dilaudid…

Reid, rendu de plus en plus nerveux par le silence qui s'était installé, se tourna vers Glen et, attrapant son verre vide, il murmura : « Il fait trop froid ici. Et puis, je n'ai plus rien à boire, je vais rentrer pour… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La bouche de Glen était sur la sienne, ses bras autour de lui…

Le verre glissa des doigts de Reid et se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Mais Spencer ne l'entendit pas éclater. Le monde autour de lui avait cessé d'exister. Ses lèvres embrassaient celles de Glen, leurs langues se cherchaient, et une bouffée de chaleur le prit tout entier.

Glen finit par rompre le baiser, haletant, et comme surpris lui-même par sa propre audace. Son corps était toujours collé contre celui de Reid et il pouvait sentir contre son bas-ventre l'excitation du jeune agent brûler contre la sienne. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout simplement envie de lui. _Très_ envie de lui…

« Je… je sais pas… ce qui m'a pris… » bafouilla Glen dans un chuchotement à bout de souffle. Reid n'écoutait pas. Le nez dans le cou de son dealer, il plaçait de petits baisers sur la peau sensible de la nuque, remontant vers l'oreille, mordillant le lobe, revenant vers la bouche… Glen ne résista pas à ce second baiser. Spencer était en train de lui mettre le feu au corps.

Et derrière la baie vitrée, JJ et Hotch fixaient ce couple enlacé, avec des yeux exorbités.

Garcia se racla la gorge et murmura ironiquement : « Le scrabble, je vous l'avais bien dit… ».

_A suivre…_


End file.
